


Лига супергероев Японии

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Eyeshield 21, Gintama, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Директор Фьюри приехал в Японию делиться опытом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лига супергероев Японии

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер Авенджеров со всем-всем-всем.

\- Директор Фьюри? - спросила его розововолосоя девушка.  
"Нет, мазафака, совсем другой здоровый одоглазый негр в аэропорту Токио, тут же таких полно," подумал Фьюри, но молча кивнул, чтобы имидж не нарушать.  
\- Меня зовут Момои, мы с Вами переписывались, - сказала она и пригласила его к лимузину. Ну, по крайней мере прием у них на уровне.  
В машине, чтобы лишний раз не тратить время, Фьюри решил уточнить обстановку: "Итак, вы хотите, чтобы я помог создать Лигу Супергероев Японии?"  
\- Да, именно. Мы наслышаны о действиях вашей группы Мстители, и хотели бы научится у Вас ценному опыту. В Японии нет традиции супергероев, у нас исторически больше популярны самураи, - обьяснила Момои.  
\- Ну да, самураи против Годзиллы не помогут, - сьязвил Фьюри.  
Момои покачала головой: "Годзилла это мелочь. А вот доктор Марко и его человекоподобные динозавры... Хотя против динозавров у правительства есть особое оружие, под кодовым именем "Т.К.", но мало ли, какие могут возникнуть случаи."  
Да уж, у страны восходящего солнца были специфические проблемы.  
Они доехали до штаба будущей Лиги Супергероев Японии, и Фьюри выгрузили из лимузина. Они спустились на секретный подземный этаж и Момои наконец начала знакомить Фьюри с досье потенциальных супергероев.  
\- Вот это Человек-Молния. Он быстро бегает...  
\- И что? - спросил Фьюри.  
\- И все. Но он бегает почти со скоростью света. А еще он работает в команде с Красным Дьяволом.  
\- Он тоже быстро бегает? - осведомился Фьюри.  
\- Нет, на его совести, в смысле, ответственности, психологические атаки, - пояснила Момои.  
Фьюри вздохнул: "Ладно, а еще у вас кто есть?"  
\- Вот, например, Человек-Невидимка.  
\- А почему в досье фотографии нет?  
\- Фотограф его не увидел. Но говорят, у Человека-Невидимки голубые волосы.  
Фьюри кивнул, в Японии вполне вероятно, что человек с голубыми волосами совсем незаметен.  
\- А еще вот, Радужные Рейнджеры! - восторженно сказала Момои и протянула Фьюри досье. "На педиков покожи," подумал Фьюри, глядя на фото парней в цветных одежках.  
Момои тем временем вдохновенно рекламировала Рейнджеров: "...Фиолетовый Рейнджер одним взглядом может вызвать кариес! Зеленый Рейнджер обладает убийственным Лучом Тсундере! А суперспособность Золотого Рейнджера - копирование способностей противника!"  
"А смысл, если у всех тут способности бесполнезные?" подумал Фьюри. Похоже, его чувства отразились у него на лице - Момои уже несколько раздраженно достала следующее досье и сказала: "А как начет этого? Он называет себя Императором Льда, а его способность..."  
\- Дай угадаю, - перебил Фьюри, разглядывая фотографию в досье. Император Льда был изображен на ней в розовом шелковом халатике и с бокалом в руке. - Он умеет делать кубики льда для напитков?  
\- И ледяные скульптуры тоже! - поправила его Момои.  
\- Давайте я просто вам пришлю Халка, он разберется с вашими динозаврами? - предложил Фьюри.  
Момои обдумала эту идею, но решила, что себе дороже и твердо отказалась. Лучше они сделают машину времени и вызовут в Токио главного японского супергероя всех времен - Серебряного Самурая.


End file.
